supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Singer (Apocalypse world)
Bobby Singer is a hunter who exists in an apocalyptic world and is the leader of one of the last remaining human colonies and later a high-ranking member of a resistance force against the angels of his world. He later takes part in an exodus to the Main Universe where he settles. He is the alternate reality version of Bobby Singer. History Season 12 In All Along the Watchtower, after entering a post-apocalyptic alternate reality through a rift created by the impending birth of Lucifer's son, Castiel is saved from a Tempter Demon by an alternate reality version of Bobby. While Bobby generally kills both angels and demons on sight, he recognizes that Castiel is different from the angels of his world and spares him. They talk and Bobby tells him information of his world and how it differs from the latter's own world. Castiel later brings the Winchesters back to the alternate reality where they are overjoyed to see Bobby who has no idea who they are. Bobby tells them that the only Winchester he knows is John Winchester from a story told by Mary Campbell of the man she loved and lost. The Winchesters learn that in this reality, they were never born and thus couldn't save the world. Bobby then tells the Winchesters about the angel-killing bullets his machine gun Rufus is loaded with and lends it to Dean for use against Lucifer. Bobby later states that within five minutes of meeting the Winchesters, they attempted to convince him to come with them to the Main Universe. However, Bobby chose to remain behind as he felt that while the Main Universe had the Winchesters, Apocalypse World had only him. Season 13 In Good Intentions, after escaping Michael's fortress, Jack and Mary Winchester are found and held at gunpoint by Bobby and another hunter. Bobby is shocked to recognize Mary as he knew her counterpart in Apocalypse World. Bobby quickly realizes that the two are like the "daytrippers" Sam and Dean he met before and agrees to take them in. Bobby leads Jack and Mary to his colony and explains that all of the people who are injured were harmed by angels. Bobby tells the two that the angels have done worse such as wiping out a colony of four hundred people in San Antonio two days before. "This ain't a war, this an extermination," Bobby grimly states. Though Mary warns him that Michael will be looking for them, Bobby reassures her that they have warding, lookouts in the trees and "a few other tricks up our sleeves." Bobby also tells them that Mary Campbell saved his ass more than a few times and he should return the favor to her counterpart. Later, as Mary watches Jack create shadow puppets to entertain the children in the colony, Bobby joins her and offers Mary a drink. At Mary's request, Bobby describes her counterpart and reveals that Mary Campbell never made the demon deal that Mary Winchester did, causing Mary to realize that Sam and Dean were never born. Mary reveals to Bobby that in her world, she made the deal and her sons were able to stop the Apocalypse which never happened in Apocalypse World as they never existed. "Then I'd say you made the right choice," Bobby tells Mary. Bobby tells Mary that she did good by her sons and how he rejected their request to come back to their world. "Mary, your world's got your boys. This place? I'm pretty much all its got." As Jack uses his powers to manipulate the images he is entertaining the children with, Bobby asks Mary about what Jack is and is shocked to learn that Jack is a Nephilim. Because of what angels have done to the humans in Apocalypse World, Bobby is angry that Mary brought a Nephilim into his colony and orders Jack gone by morning. When Mary states that she must leave too then, Bobby simply tells Mary that its her choice and shows a belief that Jack will turn on them like the angels did one by one after the Apocalypse began. The next morning, as Mary and Jack prepare to leave, angels led by Zachariah arrive to attack the colony. Finding Mary and Jack, Bobby blames Jack's use of his powers for how the angels found them and gives Mary a gun, presumably loaded with angel-killing bullets and orders to help evacuate as many kids as she can find through the colony's escape tunnels. Bobby angrily rejects Jack's offer of help and leaves to fight the attacking angels as Mary goes to evacuate the children and Jack goes to hide. As the fight continues, Bobby arrives in time to witness Jack combust Zachariah to save Mary's life. Spotting three more angels flying in, Bobby warns Jack and watches as Jack combusts the angels in mid-air. In the aftermath, Bobby thanks Jack for his help in saving the colony. Jack explains that he knew Sam and Dean wouldn't run and would instead stand and fight so he had to do the same. Jack announces to Bobby and Mary that to end the war and save what's left of humanity in Apocalypse World, he has to kill Michael. Jack's decision earns shock from Bobby and the others. In Unfinished Business, Bobby is mentioned as being away and returning in a few days. When Jack pushes to attack Michael, Mary repeatedly insists that they wait for Bobby to return to help. In Exodus, after the Winchesters return to Apocalypse World, they suggest to Mary that they evacuate the resistance through the rift to the Men of Letters bunker for safety until such time as they can come up with a way to defeat Michael. Mary leads her sons to the resistance base which they are shocked to find is in the Apocalypse World version of Singer Auto Salvage, but which is not located in Sioux Falls. Approaching the brothers, Bobby comments that unlike their Bobby, he doesn't like the idea of freezing during the winter. Bobby tells them that Arthur Ketch and Charlie Bradbury are out on a mission and expresses doubt about the reception to their plan, including by himself. After the Winchesters make their pitch to the resistance leaders, Bobby watches from the rear of the tent but doesn't say anything. Afterwards, Bobby approaches them with news that Arthur and Charlie been captured. Bobby helps to find the resistance traitor and watches the interrogation, not intervening when Castiel tortures the man to get him to talk. Following the rescue of Arthur and Charlie, Bobby tells the Winchesters the surprising result of the vote on their plan: everyone voted to go, including Bobby himself. Bobby admits that despite the craziness of their plan, he trusts the Winchesters and helps lead the exodus of his people through the rift to the Main Universe. Later, at a party celebrating everyone making it to the bunker, Bobby leads a toast to the Winchesters in thanks for them giving he and his people a safe haven. Bobby makes it clear that he considers Sam and Dean part of the family and one of his people for what they have done. In Let the Good Times Roll, the Winchesters brief the Apocalypse World refugees on the state of their world. After learning about the problems with the Main Universe, Bobby makes a joke about how the Main Universe is that bad and yet the Winchesters call his world Apocalypse World. Later, Bobby walks through the forest near the bunker with Mary, discussing the state of things. Bobby tells Mary that even if they can reopen the rift, many of the refugees have grown to like the Main Universe so much they might not want to leave, Bobby included. As they walk, the two find the murdered body of Maggie who has apparently been murdered by a human. Bobby joins the investigation into the murder and is shocked when Jack returns to the bunker with Lucifer to resurrect Maggie. When Michael suddenly attacks the bunker, the Winchesters order Bobby and Mary to flee through the garage. Though reluctant, the two follow the order. After Lucifer's death, the two return to the bunker to find Castiel alone, Dean having consented to Michael in order to battle Lucifer. As the two look around, Castiel simply gives them a sad shake of his head. Personality This version of Bobby Singer is shown to share many of the same personality traits as his Main Universe counterpart including bravery, resourcefulness, kindness and even a fondness for Sam and Dean Winchester despite having only met them briefly. With the people under his care, Bobby is both protective and kind towards them. After the angel attack on the colony, Bobby took the time to comfort someone injured in the attack. Like the Main Universe Bobby, he has a fondness for the phrase "idjits" and wearing trucker's caps when not faced with a state of constant war. Due to his differing experiences in the Apocalypse World, Bobby is harder than his Main Universe self with a prejudice against angels and all those related to them such as Nephilim. Bobby shows a belief that its only a matter of time for an angel or a Nephilim turns against humanity. When he learned of a Nephilim within his colony, Bobby immediately became angry and distrustful of both the Nephilim and the woman who brought him there despite his previous kindness to both. According to Bobby, his hobby and his passion is killing angels. However, he was able to see Castiel was different from the angels of his world even talking to him about their separate worlds. He also showed that he wasn't above changing his opinions when he saw Jack kill four angels to save the humans under Bobby's protection. Following this incident, Bobby was shown to be willing to work with Jack without question, following him as one of the leaders of the resistance he was apart of. Bobby stated a belief to Mary Winchester that while the Main Universe has Sam and Dean to protect it, his world pretty much only has him. Like his Main Universe counterpart, Bobby has a fondness for the Winchesters as seen in his interactions with them and his comments to Mary about their brief initial meeting. Though he thought their plan to be crazy at first, after silently hearing them out, Bobby decided to vote in favor of it, something he attributed to his instinctive trust in the Winchesters. Unlike the Main Universe Bobby, this Bobby dislikes the cold so much that he moved his salvage yard from Sioux Falls to a location only a few hour's hike from the Dayton outpost. Bobby's opinion on his counterpart's choice to remain in Sioux Falls was that the Main Universe Bobby must've enjoyed freezing during the winters which he did not enjoy. Physical Appearance Bobby shares the same physical appearance as his Main Universe counterpart. Due to the state of war Apocalypse World is in, Bobby is constantly wearing combat fatigues, a scarf that he sometimes uses to cover his face and a beret. After arriving in the Main Universe, Bobby dons a similar outfit to his Main Universe counterpart, down to wearing a trucker's cap. Appearances *Season 12 **''All Along the Watchtower'' *Season 13 **''Good Intentions'' **''Unfinished Business'' (mentioned only) **''Exodus'' **''Let the Good Times Roll'' Trivia Bobby wields a shotgun loaded with angel-killing bullets and an assault rifle he named Rufus loaded with the same. Bobby is only ever seen using the shotgun in combat on-screen and is most often seen carrying it. Bobby is only seen holding Rufus when he shows it to the Winchesters and Castiel and threatens Mary and Jack six months later. Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Male Category:Alive